Kyla Kennedy (Book Character)
'Kyla Kennedy '''was a patient at Bill Beach, the local burn clinic, while Hanna was volunteering there in ''Crushed. The two developed a friendship, before Kyla's body was found in a ditch behind the facility, and it is revealed that someone, most likely Real Ali, had been posing as Kyla. Physical Appearance Kyla's actual physical appearance is not described in the books, for Alison posed as Kyla in the burn clinic. Alison-as-Kyla is described as a girl around Hanna's age who has her entire body, even her face, covered in bandages. Hanna cannot even tell what the girl's eye color is, even though there are eye holes poked out for Alison-as-Kyla to see. Alison-as-Kyla says that, before her accident, she was "okay-looking," but not as pretty as Hanna. Biography In Crushed, Kyla is introduced as a patient at the burn clinic that Hanna is volunteering at to get information from Graham. Kyla makes herself known by asking Hanna how she felt about having a friend in such a condition as Graham. At first, Hanna feels uneasy around Kyla because Kyla is in bad shape, with her entire body (including her face) being bandaged, but she soon realizes that Kyla is a lot like her, with her interest in fashion, magazines, and "Hot Male Nurse." Kyla even tells Hanna about her accident. She says that her and her brother were messing around in their garage when a can of sulfuric acid fell on her face, messing up mostly her cheeks and her chin and causing her entire face to be covered in bandages. The two form a solid friendship, with Hanna coming to talk to her every day that she volunteers. However, after Graham dies, Hanna goes to the clinic for her last day there, for her investigation with Graham is over. When she tries to go and talk to Kyla, there is a large commotion with frantic nurses, policemen, and news cameras. Hanna finds Sean, who tells her that a body wearing a hospital bracelet that said ''Kyla Kennedy ''was found in a ditch behind the facility. He says that Kyla had seemingly been dead for days, even though Hanna had talked to her just the night before. Sean tells her that it is suspected that someone, for whatever reason, murdered the real Kyla, took her place in the burn clinic with her face wrapped in bandages, and left without a trace. Hanna then finds a letter written in Ali's handwriting in her hospital jacket that reads: ''Dear Hanna, I can explain everything, especially why I did what I did. But I think I know what you're after, and I want to help you. The answer you want is in the Rosewood Day storage shed. It will give you the proof you need and put everything to rest. Go there NOW . . . before it's too late. Love, Kyla. '' In the storage shed, Hanna, Aria, Emily, and Spencer find an unmoving Noel. The book ends on a cliffhanger, so it is not revealed if he is dead or just unconscious. Notes *It is implied that Real Ali murdered Kyla and took her place in the burn clinic, and that Hanna never knew the real Kyla, just Ali posing as Kyla. Category:Females Category:Victims of A Category:Book character Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed by Alison